


All i need it’s you

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbians, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Sometimes, Sara is tired of time traveling and heroism...and she needs a little love. Luckily, Ava is there to give her all the hugs and cuddles she need.Yes, that's all. Lesbians being soft with each other. I regret nothing.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 52





	All i need it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for any grammar mistake you could find. English is my second language and I am practicing my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the fic.

Sara dismissed all her team after another successful, messy, mission. Luckily, no one got hurt and everything went as stuck at the plan as it could go. That mean it went out of the reels and, for divine intervention, it didn’t turn as bad at it should be. But that was the trick with The Legends, they do the impossible, possible.

Although, everything was fine, Sara was exhausted. It was common for her, after a mission, that she felt like shit. Every part of her body hurt, even parts she didn´t know it could. She used to think nothing would be harder than the league’s training but no one had told her how difficult was to take care of six adults and protect the timeline.

Was it this what it felt to be a mother? To be tired but proud of her “children”?

She looked around, found herself alone in the place. She started to considerated the idea of a little escapade. Her face was almost comical with her lips pursed, her cheeks puffed and brows arched. She let out a puff.

–Gideon–she called to the ship’s IA– I’m going out and I gonna take out the jumpship– She moved toward the door– You are on babysitting duty–she songs.

–Of course, captain Lance–Gideon answered with resignation–. Say Hi to Director Sharpe for me– she added in a mocking tone.

Lying on her bed, Ava was reading a new novel for the book club with interest. Mona’s recommendation was really good and she couldn’t put it down.Specially the hottest parts that made her miss Sara.

The sound of the door closing took her out of her thoughts. She moved her hand toward the bedside table, where she kept a gun, but stopped when she listened the tinkling of keys. Only one person had the keys of her department and that only could mean something…Sara was home.

Sara entered into the bedroom with an exhausted smile in her lips. Her eyes shone with love and adoration for her lover. Ava answered with the biggest smile she could and opened her arms as invitation. One that Sara accepted without thinking twice.

Ava let the book on the side table and embraced the other woman. Sara laid over her partner’s chest and closed her eyes. The heart beat of Ava'swere like a lullaby for the hero, plus the soft touch of Ava's hand on her hair, making her sleepy. They stayed like that, cuddling and enjoying the warm of the other.

This was all what Sara’s need to charge herself after a long mission and be ready to kick villain's asses from all the timelines possibles. Also, parenting was easy when your partner on your side and Ava had won over the legends crew's heart, not just Sara’s, and trust. She couldn’t imagine her life without Ava, she didn’t wanna do it anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you had a good time reading this fic. I wanted to write something soft and full of fluffiness. No better couple to do it than Avalance. My beautiful time-traveling wifes.
> 
> If you have time, let a comment. I loved to read you. I hope everyone is doing okay.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO.


End file.
